brilho do dia
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: brilho do dia Ou, vinte fatos sobre Bellatrix Lestrange que ela nunca iria falar em voz alta . TRADUÇÃO.


Autora: **cupid-painted-blind**

Tradução : **InfallibleGirl**

* * *

_brilho do_ **dia**

(Ou, vinte fatos sobre Bellatrix Lestrange que ela nunca iria falar em voz alta)

1. Ela sempre teve uma queda por Sirius, e por isso o matou rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse ser capturado e torturado.

2. Azkaban era dez vezes mais terrível do que ela gostaria de admitir - quando o Lorde das Trevas perguntou-lhe casualmente se era difícil, ficar trancado assim, ela respondeu que não era nada, porque ela tinha um propósito para quando saísse de lá. Na realidade, ela se curvou como uma bola em sua cela, ouvindo gritos de um lado e insultos sarcásticos de seu primo do outro, desejando com cada pedaço de sua alma que as janelas fossem grandes o suficiente para que pudesse escapar de lá.

3. Ela quase enlouqueceu no primeiro ano na prisão, tentando descobrir como Sirius se manteve são. A ironia disso - já que ela quase ficou louca com essa obsessão, foi que ela conseguiu manter sua própria sanidade mental.

4. Narcisa tentou ensiná-la dança de salão uma vez, mas ela descobriu que seus pés não podiam se mover de forma adequada, não importa o que ela fizesse. Em vez de se preocupar com isso ou lutar para aprender os passos, ela simplesmente disse a sua irmã que dança era para os tolos fracos e ela preferia morrer do que se mover como um cisne patético. Ela sabia que isso iria ferir os sentimentos de Narcisa e apenas uma pequena parte dela se importou com isso.

Ela nunca gostou de Narcisa. Andrômeda era mais como ela, ousada e inteligente e distante, mas Andrômeda casou com um sangue-ruim e por isso não fazia mais parte da família. Pessoalmente, Bellatrix não se importava que ele era um sangue-ruim, mas sim que ele era um completo idiota.

5. Seu pai era um homem frio, com coração de pedra. Ela chorou como uma criança o dia em que ele morreu, sem nem saber por quê.

6. No funeral, ela encarou a parede, com o rosto impassível e com os olhos secos, enquanto Narcissa lamentava e Andrômeda segurava sua saia.

7. Uma vez ela teve um sonho em que caia e batia com força no chão. Durante várias horas, ela ficou deitada na cama, ouvindo os sons da noite, se perguntando se ela estava viva ou morta. E então o sol nasceu e ela sabia que a velha superstição era mentira.

Mais tarde, em Azkaban, ela desejava que fosse verdade.

8. No momento em que as portas se abriram e Regulus passou por ela para encarar o Lord das Trevas, ela sabia que toma-lo como parte do grupo havia sido um erro.

9. Quando Regulus desapareceu, ela escreveu uma longa carta a Sirius, explicando tudo o que sabia sobre o que tinha acontecido, mais a história desconexa que conseguiu arrancar de Monstro e exatamente para onde ir, se ele quisesse vingança (que era o seu endereço ). Assim que terminou sua carta de três rolos de pergaminho, pôs fogo com sua varinha. Em um pedaço de cinco centímetro de pergaminho escreveu, _Seu irmão está morto_ e enviou. Ela considerou procura-lo só para ver se isso tinha alguma importância para ele, mas não conseguiu realmente se importar.

10. Ela mentiu para si mesma - o que ela realmente queria era encontrar Sirius e deixá-lo bater nela. O que ela realmente queria era encontrá-lo e entrar em uma briga física - uma luta real, com socos e pontapés e cabelos puxados e gritos - até que ela sangrasse, até que ela pudesse chorar e reclamar de dor, e não de culpa. Em vez disso, ela foi para a cama cedo e nunca mencionou seu primo mais novo novamente.

11. Todos os amigos de Regulus ficavam completamente apavorados perto dela e isso a divertia quase tanto quanto a incomodava.

12. Aos nove anos, ela acidentalmente matou um gato, segurou o corpo enrijecimento nos braços até que ele ficasse frio, lutando contra o horror e as lágrimas. Sua mãe a encontrou uma hora mais tarde, segurando o animal morto e arrancou-o de suas mãos trêmulas, dizendo que ela não deveria sujar mãos bonitas com uma coisa tão repugnante.

13. Com 19 anos, ela descobriu que nunca poderia ter filhos. Três dias depois, ela se casou com Rudolphus Lestrange e nunca lhe disse que eles nunca seriam pais.

14. A primeira vez que Sirius azarou Severus Snape, Bella o repreendeu em voz alta, sabendo que conectá-lo publicamente a ela seria um castigo muito pior do que qualquer outra coisa que ela poderia fazer. Ele mostrou a língua para ela e ela quase - quase! - Riu, antes de sacar sua varinha e ameaçar amaldiçoa-lo para que a língua dele caísse.

Ela nunca disse a ele, mas ela ficou orgulhosa quando ele apenas deu de ombros e perguntou-lhe se isso era o pior que podia fazer. Ele teria odiado saber.

15. Ela realmente gostava de jazz e cinema mudo.

16. Em algum lugar, enterrado sob capas e poeira e naftalina, Bellatrix guardou sua foto de casamento, com Andrômeda ao seu lado, como sua dama de honra.

17. A primeira vez que viu alguém morrer, ela tinha seis anos de idade. Ela olhou para o corpo no chão por vários minutos e então correu para seu quarto, tremendo e chorando de terror. Seu pai a pegou no caminho, as unhas cravaram na parte superior do braço e sussurrou no ouvido dela que ela não tinha visto nada. Com os olhos arregalados, ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

18. Quando ela descobriu que Narcissa estava apaixonada por Lucius Malfoy, ela propôs a sua mãe que arranjasse o casamento de Andrômeda com ele. Ela nunca pode explicar o porquê.

19. Quando caçou os Longbottoms, ela _sentiu-se_ insana - e foi muito hilariante. Como se pudesse simplesmente deixar toda a frustração ir embora - todo o seu ódio por seu primo, toda a sua frustração com o que tinha perdido, toda a sua raiva por ter _deixado_ o Lord desaparecer (e não morrer, não, porque o Lord das Trevas nunca poderia morrer.)

_(Certo?)_

Odiando-se por questionar sobre isso, apontou a varinha para o homem e o viu convulsionando em agonia mesmo depois de saber que ele não tinha nada para dizer. Em parte por que isso fez com que ela esquecesse das semanas passadas e em parte parecia certo e mais ainda porque parecia _errado_. Ela estava quebrando as regras e arruinando o seu futuro e – de uma forma auto destrutiva, seu primo iria ter orgulho disso – ela abriu os braços e saudou a escuridão.

20. Seu último pensamento antes de morrer foi que ela deveria ter enterrado o gato.

* * *

N/T: Eu amo muito muito muito o Sirius Black e de uma maneira muito bizarra eu adoro a Bellatrix!


End file.
